Drax
by Human630496234
Summary: One other Time Lord survived the Time War. Mainly by not being there. And now he's looking for his old schoolmate, to explain where his planet's gone. And he meets Jack. Again. And Again. No need to have seen the classic series.


**Whenever any one writes a fic about another Time Lord it's either The Master, The Rani, Rassilon, Romana, Susan or an OC. To be a bit different, I decided to choose an alternative. Drax is part of canon, because he was in The Armageddon Factor in 1979. **

**Oh, and I have no idea how to write a Brixton accent.**

**

* * *

**

**12th January 1892 Ellis Island.**

Jack Harkness finished his glass of scotch and looked blearily at the man who had just entered the nearly empty bar. He'd hitched a lift on a immigrant boat leaving Ireland a few weeks before, and had decided to stay here for a few days before moving on to mainland New York.

The man looked odd, like he'd just finished working in a coal mine, complete with soot. He was wearing a cloth cap, a battered brown leather jacket, and a dirty old pair of jeans. He had a toothless grin on his face.

The man looked around the room before his eyes rested on Jack. His grin froze for a moment, then he came down to sit at the bar next to Jack.

"Eey eey," He said in a strong Brixton accent, "Wonderin' if you could help me. I'm looking for an old mate of mine." Jack found himself staring. He realised what was odd about the guy. He was dressed like a coal miner. A 1970's coal miner.

He quickly regained his composure and asked "What makes you think I can help you?"

The man found this funny and gave a bark of laughter. "Well, you're fixed in time, aren't ya? Just the sort of thing my friend looks out for. And probably meddles with more than he should."

"Time? What do you mean?" Jack straightened up, immediately sober.

The man waved him off. "Don' ask me to explain it, I was never any good with that sort of stuff. Just know sommat's 'appened to ya, and me mate might be involved."

Jack shrugged. "What was that you said about being fixed in time?"

The man looked at him. "Ya mean you don't know?" The man looked round the bar. "I'll show you then won't I?" He gestured to the barman. "Oi, barkeep, two glasses of your best whisky thanks." When the barman had placed them on the bar, the man took one, then threw it at the other occupant of the bar, a rather strapping 6 footer with close together eyes and a jutting forehead, then reached for the other glass and started drinking it.

The man whirled round and spied Jack looking at the other man increduously. The man walked up to them and grabbed them both by the collar. "Which one of you was it?" he asked in a New Yorker drawl.

The odd man raised his glass. "Don' look at me mate, I've still got my glass." The man let go of him and punched Jack in the jaw. Jack staggered back, just in time to duck another swing. He grabbed hold of a nearby chair and brought it down over the guy's head then ran to the other end of the bar. The man pulled a gun out of his pocket and shot Jack through the heart.

Jack woke up on the floor of the bar to see the odd man's toothless grin. "Rise an' shine Sleepin' Beauty!" Jack sat up.

"What happened?"

"Well he shot you didn't he? Anyway I'd best be on my way, don' look like he's around. I'll see ya later maybe. What's your name?"

"Uh, Jack, Captain Jack Harkness."

"I'm Drax. See ya later then Cap'n." He took something out of his pocket. "Maybe I should try Greece. I hear Troy's nice..." He muttered as he fiddled around with it. He walked out of the bar still fiddiling with it.

* * *

**31st December 1899 Edinburgh**

**"**Five, four, three, two, one!" Jack fired his gun into the air, laughing, while the crowds around him broke into the chorus of Auld Lang Syne. The whole city seemed to be celebrating the new year, which it probably was. The cold Scottish air, while tempered somewhat by the mass of buildings, whipped around them as Jack grabbed a bottle of whisky from his bag, to keep himself warm. He was enjoying himself properly for the first time in what seeemed like months. He weaved his way through the crowds, laughing drunkenly at half overheard jokes and the sheer humanity of it all. He somehow managed to get to the edge of the crowd, near a stage that had been set up for the celebrations. In a gap in the buildings he could see the castle, towering over the other buildings.

"...And there's a drink, my rubbis friend..." sang another drunken man. His friend hit him over the head.

"That's no' the words you daft git, it's 'there's a hand, my trusty fiere'."

"Oh aye. We'll drink a lot you Irish sod, for the sake of Old Aunt Syke." His friend hit him again.

Jack smiled. Then he heard a strange, machine like noise. Jack froze, wondering whether it was what he hoped it was. It sounded- well, it sounded a little like the TARDIS, although it was less powerful, like the machine was striving to make itself heard. And he barely heard it as it was, with all the noise around him. He looked everywhere for the tell-tale sign of a blue box, but he couldn't see it. Hardly surprising, He couldn't see anything specific amonsgt all the people. Then, suddenly, a figure staggered into him. He yelped, despite himself, although the figure did the same thing as it fell to the ground. Jack knelt over the man and looked at him. He looked familiar... then it hit him. It was the coal minor from Ellis Island. He opened his eyes, and looked at Jack, and yelled again.

"Well, if you're going to be like that..." Jack said, more jovially than he felt.

The look of blind panic left his eyes and changed to a look of recgonition. "Cap'n! Long time no see!" He jumped up, looked around him, and took a deep breath. "Scotland, 1900." He announced.

"Well done. How'd you guess?"

"Well, the big castle over there gave it away a bit. And anyway, this 'appens to be a very important date."

"Oh? How?"

"I dunno. I never studied history. Which is pretty funny, considering..."

"Who are you, how did you get here? What are you doing here?"

"I'm Drax, I got here by accident, and I am running from Atilla the Hun."

"You're what?"

"At least, I think I am. It might've been Genghis Khan. I dunno, they all look the same to me." He looked at Jack. "Look, I'd love to chat Cap'n, but I'm in a bit of an 'urry, looking for my friend an' all that. Maybe next time." Then he picked up something Jack hadn't seen on the cobbled street and ran off.

"Wait!" called Jack, running after him. However, he heard the sound of the not-TARDIS fading in front of him. "Stop!" He tried to follow him into the writhing crowd, but lost sight of him.


End file.
